Konan's Pet
by TobiStyle
Summary: When Nagato is transformed into a lizard by an enemy Shinobi, he must rely on Konan to help him find a way out of his ordeal. KonanxNagato- Characters may be OOC
1. The Transformation

**Konan's Pet**

**PLEASE READ ALL AUTHORS NOTES**

**I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, if I did KonahamaruxNaruto would be canon (joking, but it would be interesting). This is a silly fan fic and is by no means my best work (I get 80s and 90s in English, which would be an A), and is not meant to be "good", so go ahead and criticize if you wish to (please be positive about it). This is also my first attempt at a fan fiction, hope you enjoy.**

**I will add more chapters if you guys want me to, so let me know what you think by reviewing.**

**KonanxNagato**

**Warning: Characters will be very OOC.**

**Takes place before the invasion of Pain arc.**

Nagato was walking throughout Amegakure, he was up for the first time in months. He didn't know why he decided to get his ass out of that damned chair today. Nagato did need the chair to help him use his Rinnegan, after all. But today was different. The frail, red headed Shinobi decided it was time to get up and take a nice stroll. Something he hasn't done in a while. Hopefully he would be able to avoid any confrontations with other Shinobi on this crappy day. It was almost always dark, rainy and gray in the Hidden Rain, and today was no exception. Nagato preferred this, however, as the village's weather reflected his personality well and he could use the chakra-filled rain to detect anyone foreign to the village. Nagato created the Jutsu that caused the near non-stop rain himself, and that's why Amegakure was always wet.

It was soon when Nagato sensed an intruder with a good amount of chakra nearby within the village. "Ugh, I might as well take this one myself and let Konan have a break" thought Nagato. "I pity these foolish intruders who just love walking straight to their death. God damn them all, oh right, I am the God, heh heh" he snickered to himself. Nagato started off into the direction where he sensed the intruder. Nagato stayed a fair distance away from other people and kept his head low so nobody could spot his Rinnegan.

After travelling through a few streets, Nagato located the foreign Shinobi standing near a tall building down the road, the intruder looked to be a blonde male that was pretty tall, the man was wearing a full black tight suit (similar to Lee and Guy's green tight suits) and had a bright pink scarf wrapped around his neck. "Who is this guy, and what village could he be from?" Nagato thought as he swiftly approached the odd looking Shinobi.

Nagato stood his ground in front of the intruder. "Who are you and why are you here?" he asked in a low voice. The intruder slowly turned around to face him. "Hello, hello! My name is Jesabelle!" cheered the foreign Shinobi. The man flashed Nagato a grin, revealing bright teeth that was nearly blinding to the now squinting Shinobi. "I asked you why ar-" Nagato was cut off by Jesabelle's obnoxious high pitched voice. "Care for a corndog, my dear fellow? Jesabelle asked as he proceeded to pull a corndog (with ketchup and mustard) from the pants of his tight suit. Nagato was deeply disgusted by these actions and decided to rid of this strange man before he could cause any trouble.

Nagato manifested a chakra receiver in his right hand and dashed towards his opponent, ready to impale his target. Jesabelle quickly dodged and let out a high pitched shriek. "How could you do this to me you bony bastard!" he shrieked again. "That's it! You'll get no sympathy from me! Time for me to show you my signature Jutsu! Scale Style, Lizard Transformation!" Jesabelle shrieked once more while quickly weaving handsigns.

At first nothing happened, Nagato just stood there dumbstruck, wondering how on Earth a Shinobi could be this mentally disabled, when all of a sudden he started shrinking. "Wh-what's going on here!" shouted Nagato. He took a quick look at his hands and noticed they were covered in scales and they were growing claws. Nagato was in agony as his body was mutating and transforming. When the pain subsided, Nagato took a look around to observe surroundings, and noticed that the ground was right in his face. Looking up, he saw Jesabelle standing over him. "Now you'll learn to be civil and kind to innocent men like me! Enjoy your life as a lizard who can't do any harm!" Jesabelle yelled down to Nagato. The loud screaming hurt Nagato's sensitive ears, as he was now a small reptile and everything seemed much more noisy and intense to him.

Jesabelle started sprinting away from Nagato at a surprisingly fast speed. "Jesabelle out!" he yelled as he disappeared from view. Nagato wondered how he managed to lose a confrontation to a man like the one he just fought, and how he could still clearly think like a human despite being transformed into a lizard. Nagato decided to take a good look at his self to see what happened. It took some time getting used to, but Nagato managed to crawl over to a nearby puddle with his scaly new legs to see what he looked like exactly.

Nagato stared down at his reflection in the slightly murky puddle water, and needless to say he was shocked at what he saw. Nagato was a bright green lizard (somewhat resembling a gecko) with a light shade of red around the area of his scaly head. "Its fine" the lizard spoke aloud to himself "I can find some way to reverse this Jutsu, and maybe find out who the Hell that man was. I should get back to Konan and see what she can do to help me." It was then that Nagato realized he could speak with his normal voice, although with a tone that was quite a bit squeakier. "That's a plus, at least I'll be able to explain my situation to Konan without having to look foolish and act out words I would want to say." Nagato said out loud once again.

Nagato started over to the large tower that was currently his home and base there in Amegakure, back to where he could hopefully find help from Konan and then track down that odd man calling himself Jesabelle. Maybe he and Konan could find out what kind of Jutsu he used on Nagato, it seemed to be some sort of Kekkei Genkai, Scale Style, Jesabelle called it. All these thoughts were running through Nagato's little mind as he scurried back to his cozy tower where Konan and the possibility of getting his own body back would be waiting.

**Thanks for reading. Later chapters will be more interesting, with the story developing into NagatoxKonan in these later chapters. Let me know if I should continue on with the fan fiction, or just drop it. Please note I only wrote this fan fic quickly and it is my first one, so if you decide I should work on more chapters, I will put more time and effort into it. Reviews would be appreciated. Give me some suggestions and things I can improve on. Thanks.**


	2. The Return To The Tower

**Konan's Pet: Chapter Two**

**PLEASE READ ALL AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Hello again everyone! This is chapter two of Konan's Pet. Although the first chapter didn't get too many views, I did positive reviews saying I should continue on with the story. Thank you to those who read and reviewed chapter one, it has helped me be motivated to continue on. I would appreciate reviews for this chapter as well, stating things you liked and/or things I could improve on.**

* * *

><p>Nagato was <strong>not <strong>having a very good day. First, he lost a battle to an intruder of the Hidden Rain Village, and then he was transformed into a lizard by that very same intruder! It was humiliating to lose a battle against a guy like that and it was certainly not fun trying to get by as a scaly-skinned reptile. You have to constantly dodge feet that threaten to flatten you if your lizard body has the misfortune of being stepped upon, and then there was the important fact that you have to learn how to walk and, well, function completely in your new body as a lizard!

The rain coming down from the thick, dark clouds overhead also hit poor Nagato a lot harder than it usually does, as he was currently a lot smaller and more vulnerable to a lot of different things going on right now, as he was recently converted to the lizard race. This made even the most harmless of objects to a normal human quite dangerous to our favorite redhead.

"Ugh, I'd better get back to the tower fast…" Nagato said out loud, picking up his speed.

Finally, a few minutes later, Nagato arrived at the tower, a large skyscraper with many pipes sticking out of various parts of the building. The small reptile was immensely relieved. "Well," Nagato said to his self "Now I can stay inside and hopefully not get stepped on by all those people!" The lizard scurried towards the large concrete doors, and tried to push them open with his whole body. This failed, of course, due to his current size.

"Damn it! This is why I never go outside! I'll just have to find another way in." Nagato yelled in a small, kind of squeaky voice. The new voice was the result in Nagato's vocal chords changing during the transformation into a lizard. It was a miracle he could talk at all; as a lizard's vocal chords are very different from a human's.

Fortunately for Nagato, there were many pipes sticking out of the building near the ground. However, unfortunately for Nagato, those pipes were a few feet higher than a lizard could reach from off the ground.

"I wish I could've become a cooler reptile, like a snake or something!" he said aloud in that squeaky voice once again. Nagato hit the wall in anger with his tiny foot, and noticed something. His foot stuck to the wall! He then stuck another foot to the wall, and it stuck as well. After doing this a few times, Nagato realized he could climb!

"Ha! Yes! I take back what I said about becoming a snake; this climbing skill will certainly help me." He yelled happily.

Nagato climbed his way a few feet up the wall and entered a small pipe leading into the building. The pipe was dark, and it was certainly a tight squeeze even for a lizard, but Nagato was determined. "Since this pipe is outside the tower in the open air and not under water, I know I won't end up in a toilet or anything. Just a pipe to let in fresh air." said Nagato.

Eventually, he made it into the building. Nagato recognized the room he was looking at from the pipe exit as the recreation area, where he would watch television or play various board games with anyone who wished to play with him (which was mainly just Konan). The pipe's exit was close to the floor, so it wasn't a long drop for him. The lizard moved across the floor and climbed up onto the nice leather couch.

The television was on, displaying different cartoons representing Shinobi from different villages. Nagato decided he would take a small rest before seeking out Konan (who was somewhere in the tower) so he could watch some TV. Just having been transformed into something different than your normal self and learning to walk can be quite tiring after all. Besides, this was Nagato's favorite program.

After a while of lying there on the couch, Nagato began to hear someone humming a tune. He never heard this kind of humming before in his tower, and it seemed to be getting closer! Nagato then hopped off the couch and hid under it, waiting for whomever it was to enter the room so he could see who they were and why they were there. The person humming the tune got closer to the entrance of the recreational room where Nagato was currently.

Slowly, the door creaked open, where the small reptile remained a watchful lizard eye from under the couch. A shadowy figure that was still humming entered the room. Light hit the figure, and he then realized it was Konan! Konan walked throughout the room dusting off various pieces of furniture, all while humming the same tune with a smile on her face.

Nagato started crawling out from under the couch, so he could speak to Konan.

"Maybe for once Nagato will notice the little things I do around here. Hell, if he does he might take me out to a nice dinner." Konan said quietly to herself, going a bit red.

Nagato approached Konan's feet, not really listening to what she said to herself out loud. Konan turned around, and spotted Nagato.

"Ack! Not another lizard! Get out of here!" Konan yelled as she started firing razor sharp pieces of paper at Nagato from her hands. The projectiles were dodged (not easily, as he still had to get used to his new body), but most of the paper lodged into the floor directly beside him. Nagato let out a surprise yelp as he nearly got hit.

Konan looked a bit unnerved. "Di-did you just shout?" Konan asked the lizard in cautious voice. Boy, it would be awkward if she were talking to a lizard that wasn't Nagato.

"It's me, Nagato, I'm in a sticky situation here, if you can't already tell." Nagato replied.

"NAGATO?!" Konan yelled. Her voice which suddenly changed from quiet to loud hurt Nagato's lizard eardrums. He visibly recoiled on the ground in front of her due to the loud noise.

"Ack! Don't yell, Konan! I'm a lot smaller and my ears are more acute!" Nagato yelled back in his high pitched, little voice.

"So-sorry. Um, Nagato, if it really is you, in a, um, lizard body, how did it happen?" asked Konan.

And so, Nagato told Konan his tragic tale of the guy, and how he put a jutsu on him that transformed him into a lizard.

"Well, I believe it's you Nagato, it's your chakra I detect. I will look into this, for now, you should stay here in the tower while I do research on this. Don't worry; you will be back to your normal self in no time." Konan replied with a smile.

Nagato rarely saw Konan smile, and he had to admit, she looked better when she actually did smile.

"Alright" he replied, knowing Konan would help him and soon he could hopefully get out of this mess. After he was back to his normal self, he would track down whoever did this to him, and kill the man called Jesabelle.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this chapter! I'm sorry it took me such a long time to update this, I am really busy. I will update faster from now on. Once again please leave suggestions on anything I can add or change in this story, as well as telling me how you like this fanfiction, and if I should continue. See ya next chapter!<strong>


End file.
